Honest Trailer - Fate of the Furious
Fate of the Furious is the 207th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the eighth film in the Fast and the Furious franchise, Fate of the Furious (2017). It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on July 11, 2017, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 28 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Fate of the Furious on YouTube' ''"All the things you've come to expect from the Fast-chise: cars, not-cars, family, and Vin Diesel mumble-growls, in a sequel that really overestimates how much you remember from the last three." '~ Honest Trailers - Fate of the Furious Script After Fast Five turned the street racing franchise into a globetrotting action blockbuster, and Fast 6 (Fast & Furious 6) and 7 (Furious 7) coasted off its momentum, the newest combination of F-words and numbers is here, and they're still huffing off the fifth one's fumes: Fate of the Furious. Wow, these are getting really forced. Buckle up for all the things you've come to expect from the Fast-chise: cars, not-cars (Ramsey: She just carjacked a submarine.), family, and Vin Diesel mumble-growls (shows clips of Dom speaking incoherently), in a sequel that really overestimates how much you remember from the last three. Mr. Nobody: Ah, yes, brother Owen. Who could forget him, huh? (shows a mug shot of Owen Shaw on a video display) I did. (shows Elena Neves) Uhhh, who's that, now? Ramsey (looking at a profile of Mose Jakande): He's also linked to somebody I'd quite like to forget. Wait, Djimon Hounsou was in these? Look, I'm here for cars and butts in no particular order; don't overthink this, guys. When somebody steals a something, the government won't do anything about it because this guy (DS Allan) said so. Now they're sending in a gang of petty thieves and street racers to get it back, who became elite special forces so gradually, you never stop to think about it. (shows Roman fatally shooting multiple agents) You're carjackers! When did you turn into John Wick? Join Tyrese (Roman Pearce), Ludacris (Tej Parker), Kurt Russell (Mr. Nobody), and other characters who you refer to by their actors' names as they fade into the background of a buddy action comedy starring Jason Statham and The Rock, two metahumans on opposite sides of the law responsible for every cool scene in the movie, and struggling not to give in to their raw animal lust for each other. Deckard Shaw: All show and no go! Luke Hobbs: Oh, I got plenty of go! (shows Hobbs weight-lifting a table as Shaw stares in awe) I am so in for this spin-off. When you're done having fun, spend lots of time sitting on an airplane with the only guy who still takes these films seriously, Vin Diesel, as the movie whips from live-action cartoon where this happens (shows multiple cars skidding around a corner and hitting a building) to serious drama where this happens (Cipher: I'm gonna kill your son.). He's literally turned his back on his family and walked into a different, much more boring movie with Charlize Theron. She's Cipher, a hacker who should really fire her assistant (Charlize Theron: My assistant actually came up with the hair; she just kind of, out of nowhere, said 'You should do dreadlocks'.). When she's not talking to her computer screen (shows clips of Cipher speaking while on a computer), she's whispering. Cipher (whispering): Is that really a choice you want to make?...I want you to learn, and this is the consequence of that...Painful, but instructional memory...Shhhhhhhhhh. (whispering) Hey, Charlize, you're better than this. (speaking normally) Ratchet up the egos as The Rock and Vin Diesel almost share screen time, as they sort of cross paths in voice-over (shows Dom on the phone with Hobbs), in the distant background (shows Hobbs shaking hands with Mr. Nobody as Dom stands off in the background), or in edits that make it seem like Vin wasn't the candy-ass male costar The Rock called out on Instagram (shows an Instagram post in which Dwayne Johnson calls his male costars in the film "Candy asses"). Come on, guys, squash the beef; you have so much in common, like...uhhh...well, you both, eh, uhhh...hate sleeves (shows shots of Dom and Hobbs in tank tops)! Ughhh, oh well. We'll always have Brazeel. Dom Toretto (to Hobbs): This is Brazil! So enjoy the latest installment of the franchise that's still chugging along, no matter how much the costars hate each other (shows a poster for the film with Dom and Hobbs facing away from each other), how much the women are sidelined (shows a headline from an article about Michelle Rodriguez threatening to leave the franchise due to diminished roles for the women), or how clearly they're trying to fill Paul Walker's shoes with this dingus (Little Nobody). Just turn your brain off and watch the cars go "boom", because they're counting on you to never ask for anything more. You guys wanna see Tyrese fight a spaceship in the next one or not (shows a headline from an article about the possibility of setting the franchise in space)? Mr. Nobody: Rule number one: know your audience. Starring The Following Car Puns Just As Tire-d As This Franchise Is Becoming: Vehicle Identification Number Diesel (Vin Diesel as Dom Toretto); Blastin' Martin (Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw); Planes, Dwaynes, and Automobiles (Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs); Letty or Unletty? (Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz); Tire Race Driftson (Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce); Ludaclutch (Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej Parker); Car-Lease Theron..? (Charlize Theron as Cipher); Kurb Russell...? (Kurt Russell as Frank Petty/Mr. Nobody); uhh, Helen Rear-View Mirren (Helen Mirren as Magdalene Shaw); and New Paul's Drag Race (Scott Eastwood as Eric Reisner/Little Nobody). for Fate of the Furious - Car Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jetta. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Car Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jetta (shows an Instagram video with Vin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez) Michelle Rodriguez: Vin, for many years, you've been the biggest supporter of strong women (Vin Diesel kisses her forehead), and I've always appreciated that about you throughout the years. Michelle, are you okay? Are you being held against your will? Blow a kiss if you want us to call the police. (Michelle Rodriguez blows a kiss to the camera) Okay, I'm calling the cops. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for a few other entries in the Fast and Furious franchise, including ''Tokyo Drift,' Fast Five 'and Furious 7.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Fate of the Furious ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slate remarked that the Honest Trailer breaking down "just how exhausting" the franchise had become, from "the films’ titles to Vin Diesel’s 'mumble growls' to the pointless mythology-building." In the same article, Slate also found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out "the subtly homoerotic nature of the tension between Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham’s characters." CinemaBlend concurred, writing "there's one fact that this send-up of The Fate of the Furious gets absolutely right: this latest film really did lean into the chemistry and excitement that was Jason Statham and Dwayne Johnson's time on screen." Art of Gears said the Honest Trailer did a good job of balancing the flaws of the film with its good points. Insider said the Honest Trailer was "funny" and managed to skewer "Diesel's 'mumblegrowl,' the fact that the actors' names are more recognizable than their characters' names, and just how convoluted the plots and character connections can get." Screen Rant wrote that the Honest Trailer "highlights the usual complaints about the Fast and Furious franchise, from Vin Diesel's growly acting to the super-soldier type skills of a team of supposed car thieves" in addition to behind-the-scenes drama between Diesel and Johnson. Geeks of Doom added Jon Bailey’s delivery of the line Charlize, you’re better than this "had me laughing hard." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'The Honest Trailer for The Fate of the Furious Reminds You How Exhausting This Series Is Getting '- Slate article * 'Honest Trailers: The Fate Of The Furious Gets Smacked Big Time '- Art of Gears article * 'Fast & Furious 8's Honest Trailer might just be the most brutal takedown yet '- Digital Spy article * 'An honest trailer for 'Fate of the Furious' shows everything that's wrong with the movie '- Insider article * 'Fate of the Furious Honest Trailer Huffs Off Fast Five's Fumes '- Screen Rant article * 'This Very Honest Fate Of The Furious Trailer Is Merciless '- CinemaBlend article * '‘The Fate of the Furious’ Honest Trailer: The Latest Combination of F-Words and Numbers '- Slash Film article * 'Screen Junkies Gives ‘Fate Of The Furious’ The Honest Trailer Treatment '- Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Action Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Season 9 Category:Universal Pictures